1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometry device wherein an output characteristic thereof does not need re-adjustment after the device is assembled in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
For determining an exposure during photographing, a camera is provided with a photometry device by which the brightness of an object is sensed. The photometry device usually comprises a photo sensor and a condenser lens for condensing light reflected from the object onto the photo sensor. An electric signal obtained by the photo sensor is subjected to various processes, and is utilized in an automatic control mode of the camera for controlling, for example, a shutter speed, etc.
In a conventional photometry device, the condenser lens is mounted in a camera cover, and an opening formed in the camera cover is used as a stop through which a beam enters the photo sensor. Further, in a conventional construction, the elements composing the photometry device, i.e., the photo sensor, the condenser lens and a stop plate having a stop, are not all arranged as a single body. For example, some elements of the photometry device are separately mounted in the camera body and the camera cover. Accordingly, when the photometry device is assembled in a camera after an output characteristic of the photo sensor of the photometry device is adjusted by using an adjusting jig, sometimes the output characteristic obtained by the adjustment is lost due to play occuring during the assembling process, or to inaccuracies in the finished dimensions of the parts. Therefore, a re-adjustment may be needed after the photometry device is assembled in the camera, and as a result, the productivity of the assembly process of the camera is lowered.